A Year Without Rain
A Year Without Rain is a song by American band Selena Gomez & The Scene. This song was written by Lindy Robbins and Tony Gad, with the latter also producing the song. The song was released on September 7, 2010 as the second and final single from the band's second album of the same name. A Spanish-language version of the song was also recorded, entitled, "Un Año Sin Lluvia". Gomez titled the album for the song because she wanted to base all the other songs around it. Musically, the song is a Eurodance ballad with a techno beat. In its lyrics, the song's protagonist compares yearning for her love to a year without rain. In September 17, 2010, the album was released. Music critics gave the song positive reviews, complimenting it as a dance ballad and noting Gomez's vocal maturity. "A Year Without Rain" became the band's third consecutive top forty single in the United States and Canada. It also charted in the lower regions of numerous European charts. The song's accompanying music video, directed by Chris Dooley and shot on-site in Lucerne Valley, California features Gomez frolicking in the desert surrounded by a swarm of photographs of her and her love interest, before they meet during a rainstorm. The band performed the song a number of times via live performances, including on televised programs such as Good Morning America, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and the 37th Annual People's Choice Awards. This is a theme song of Blackseeker as of 2010 and onwards. It was also heard on Disney Channel original series' Wizards of Waverly Place's special; Wizards Unleashed. Music Video Lyrics Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh Can you feel me When I think about you? With every breath I take Every minute No matter what I do My world is an empty place Like I've been wandering the desert For a thousand days (oh) Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby Chorus I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind) Can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry Catch me, I'm falling It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet Won't you save me? There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby Chorus I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa So let this drought come to an end And make this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me Stick around me, Baby baby baby oooh It's a world of wonder with you in my life So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time I need you here, I can't explain But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Chorus I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh Category:Music